In the marketplace, there are currently numerous different types of mobile devices. Mobile devices include mobile or cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), palmtop computers, laptop computers and the like. These mobile devices function as wireless communication devices via a wireless communication link (GSM, GRPS, 3G, CSMA and the like) and access content over a wireless network infrastructure.
Each of these mobile devices may include different variations and features, such as web browser(s), as part of their platform. As a result, there may be difficulty in delivering content in an appropriate format to a great number of these mobile devices due to their varying features, such as varying mobile web browsers. For example, the content may not be able to be rendered appropriately on some of these mobile devices since the content provider may not be transmitting content in a format compliant with their web browsers.
The World Wide Web Consortium (“W3C”) has attempted to address this problem by adopting the Composite Capabilities/Preference Profile (“CC/PP”). The CC/PP is a specification for defining capabilities and preferences of user agents, where a user agent may refer to a client application implementing a network protocol used in communications within a client-server distributed computing system. With the CC/PP, a repository is created that maps the user agent to a set of features that are supported for that mobile device. However, the repository must be constantly updated in order to ensure that the mapping is up-to-date.
An additional attempt to address the difficulty in delivering content in an appropriate format to a great number of mobile devices with varying features is to have the mobile devices contain all of the possible libraries for the various mobile browser vendors thereby ensuring that the content is rendered on the mobile device appropriately. However, requiring the mobile devices to contain all of the possible libraries for the various mobile browser vendors is burdensome. Furthermore, the libraries would constantly need to be updated to ensure they are up-to-date.
Hence, there has not been an effective solution to delivering content in an appropriate format to a great number of mobile devices due to their varying features, such as varying mobile web browsers.